The goal of the Cell Culture Core is to process, culture and cryopreserve surgical specimens obtained from the Clinical Core. It will also distribute epithelial and fibroblast cultures to each of the individual research projects. The second major function of this core is to develop new methods for the culture and expansion of aneuploid cells from mammary tumor tissue.